The Original Wife Prequel
by Kelskels030501
Summary: *Prequel to The Origina Wife* Did you Ever wonder how Kol and Isabella Meet and what happened before forks well this is what you need
1. Meeting Him

**Heyya Everyone i hope you like this story as much as you like The Original Wife **** Translaton at the bottom**

**1490**

Me and Katerina were coming home from market when she looked at me  
"Сестра съм с дете" she said and i stopped in my track  
"Какво казахте" i asked and she had tears in her eyes  
"Аз съм с детето и неговото Иван. Толкова съжалявам." She said and i nodded  
"Отец ще бъде бесен Катерина" i said and she nodded and we walked home in silence until we got home i opened the door and walked into the room father was working  
"здравей на татко как мина денят ти" i asked kissing his cheek  
"Това беше добре моята малка принцеса" he said and i giggled  
"Аз трябва да отида и да си довърша рокля за бала Отец" i said and he nodded and i went in to my room were my younger sister ROSITSA was sat sowing  
"Малката сестра как си?" i asked and she looked up at me  
"Исабела какво отне толкова много време ми липсваше" she said and i laughed and i hugged her and i sat next to her as she wanted to help me with my dress that i was going to wear to pick a suitor with father.

**Ball-1 month later**

I was getting ready for my ball and it was going to be harder now as everybody knew about Katerina and being with child Ivan the child father ran wen he found out and now he betrothed to another which really got me annoyed and father wasn't to please as well he doesn't call me his princess anymore its just Izabela and i didn't like it. Mother came in and saw me wipeing my eyes  
"дете какво не е наред" she asked me and i looked at her  
"Липсва ми баща" i said and she looked confused  
"Той е на границата" she said and i shock my head  
"Не мама, че е изработена от баща му не е кой е той, когато разбра за Катерина мама и ми липсва" i cried and she hugged me whilest i sobbed  
"той ще се върне в нормално състояние когато Катерина е отишъл и си намерил ухажор той ви обича и той се опитва да запази името това семейство" she said and i was shocked  
"Какво Катерина ще напусне?and she nodded and i closed my eyes before she could say anything maids came in to ty up my dress and my mother left me alone with my thoughts.

When i was dressed we made our way to the cariddge and i got in with my family and we drove to the hall were i will be meeting my suitors when we were there i got out and i walked in behind my father and there was a lot of young men and afew of my friends who father said i could invite to keep me companie when i was with a man so father took me around and introduced me to all of them most of them were from familys were there parents were lords and ladies, Duke and Duchesses and only wanted a beautiful wife that they could flaunt of but that was what i grew up being taught i got asked to dance all through the night when i accidently bumped into somebody  
"О, толкова съжалявам" i said and he looked at me  
"It's okay" he said in a English accent (AN anybody know who it is?)  
"Вашият английски?" i asked and he nodded and i then heard my father call me  
"Forget about me" the young man said and i repeted and then i couldn't remember anything of what just happened and then my father called me and i scurried of to him he wanted to introduce me to a young man that he was hoping i'd marry, called Dimitr

**Im going to Skip 9 months but in that time Izabela and Dimitr Corted and Katerina was getting alot of rumord about her spread.**

**1491**

I was sat with Katerina sowing a baby blanket when shre looked at me  
"You don't have to do this" she said father has been giving her English lesson as she will be getting Shipped of to England and then she was teaching me  
"It's Katerina to remember your бебе" i said and she hugged me but she then looked at me  
"Bell get mama the baby coming and i ran to get mama who was at her friends house i knocked on the door and her friend son answered and he was always Flirting with me  
"Изабела като красива като роза" he said and i looked at him  
"Благодаря ви, но е майка ми тук?" i asked and he nodded and let me in and i rushed to the room and saw mama with a cup of tea  
"Катерина е готова да имат" i said adnmy mother excused her self and we ran back home to Katerina.

We entered the room and she was in, she was screaming and i rushed to her side with a damp cloth and mama began to help her Deliver the baby and Katerina was still screaming adn father was watching "Малко по-скъпи, малко повече. Push ... малко повече. Малко повече. Малко повече." Mother said to Katerina and she was pushing harder and screaming and i keot dabbing her face and then i heared a small cry and i smiled at Katerina i looked at the child  
"Тя е момиче." I said and Katerina smiled at me  
"Едно момиче. Моля, майка, нека да я види." Katerina requested and she was going to give the child to her but father stopped her  
"Жена, не! Какво правиш?2 Father said and Mother gave father the baby  
"Нека поне да я прегърне веднъж ... само веднъж." Katerina begged him  
"Забрави! Можете да опозори това семейство." He said and he left with the baby and Katerina was Crieing and Screaming  
" моля те! Не, баща, не!" Katerinaa begged Father  
"Не Катерина, че е по-добре за нея!" Mother tried to comfort her and we embraced her adn she was crying  
"Не майка, моля ..." Katerina begged Mother  
"Пусни я ... да я пусне Катерина." Mother said  
"Моля, мамо ..." Katerina cried and i hugged her and whispered in English  
"I'll make sure she is in a good home" and Katerina nodded and i snuck into mother and Father room and saw the baby and she was asleep i picked her up and ran to a house that was bug and i ran to the door step and i rang the bell and ran but i left a note.

When i got back Father was packig Katerina thing  
"Papa какво правиш" i asked and he looked at me  
"Тя напуска" he said and i looked shocked  
"Не, не може да си позволи семейство" i said adn he shock his head  
"Тя ни е посрамен и ако застанем на страната на нея можете да оставите да" he said and i as shocked but i nodded

"Fine аз ще" i said and went and packed my things. When i was packed i got on a horse and left with Katerina to a boat to England.

When we got there a man named Trevor was waiting and took us to his cottage where we were to stay.

**1492**

Trevor had invited us to meet some friends at his at a lords party so we got our best dresses and went we were in a coach and pulled up at an extravagant house we got out and walked in Trevor lead us to a man and he was looking intensly at Katerina  
"Forgive me. You remind me of someone." He said to her and she looked at me and smiled and i mouthed be careful and she nodded  
"Katerina, Isabela may I introduce the lord Elijah." Trevor said and i curtsied so did Katerina and he kissed our hand  
"Pleasure, my lord." Katerina said as he kissed her hand and then mine and i smiled and said  
"Pleasure to meet you my lord" and he smiled at us  
" The pleasure's mine. Katerina. Isabela. He said and  
" So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?" Katerina asked  
"Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance." Elijah said and then a young man about 23 came over to us "Here he is." Elijah said "Katerina, Isabela may I introduce to you the lord Niklaus." He said and he kissed our hand as we curtsied  
"Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please. Call me Klaus." He said smiling and we smiled back "From where have you both come?" he asked  
"we're new to town, my lord." I said Elijah looked at Klaus with a smile  
"Katerina and isabela are from Bulgaria." He said  
" _Zdravei_, Katerina isabela." He said and i smiled as Katerina Giggled  
"Very good." Katerina said "Isn't he sister?" she asked and i nod i see that she has taken a likeing for him i just hope it doesn't end up with her being with child again  
"Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with Katerina." He said and i smiled at Katerina as she looked at me blushing  
"No not at all. Happy Birthday, brother." He said and Klaus smiled and they left  
"Your brother has seem to take a likeing to Katerina My lord" i said and Elijah nodded  
"So Isabela how old are you?" he asked  
"My lord i am 16. 17 in 2 months and Katerina 18." I said and he nodded  
"Please call me Elijah, come let me introduce you to my other brother" he said and i nodded he held out his arm which i took and we walked to the other side when i saw a young man that looked like Lord Elijah he looked familiar but my mind came up blank "Kol" he called and he looked over  
"Yes Brother?" he asked  
"Come meet someone" he said and Kol came over and smiled at me and i curtsied  
"Hello my lord" i said and he kissed my hand  
"Hello what is your name?" he asked  
"Izabela petrova my lord" i said and he smiled at me  
"Please call me Kol" he said and i smiled  
"Brother i'm going to get a drink" Elijah said and left  
"Have you come alone?" he asked  
"No my lord i'm here with my sister" i said  
"Please call me Kol" he said and i blushed  
"Would you like to see the flowers?" he asked and i nodded  
"I would love to Lor- Kol" i said and he guided me to the gardens and we looked at the roses andhe picked one and gave it to me  
"Thank you" i said and he smiled and kissed my cheek. And we got to know each other better.

It was time for me and Katerina to go back to Trevors House  
"Kol me and my sister must go" i said and he nodded and he guided me to were Katerina was stood with Trevor and Kol kissed my hand  
"It was lovely meeting you isabela" he said and i nodded  
"You two kol" and he kissed me on the check and i made my way to the carridge where Katerina was smiling at me  
"He a handsome man" She said and i nodded  
"Please don't ruin it for me Katerina" i said and she nodded  
"Never" she said and i smiled  
"Винаги и завинаги?" i asked and she nodded  
"Винаги и завинаги" and we drove back in silence.

**Translations:**

**Сестра съм с дете- Sister im with Child  
**

**Какво казахте- what did you say?  
**

"**Аз съм с детето и неговото Иван. Толкова съжалявам.- I'm with child and it's Ivans. Im do Sorry.  
**

**Отец ще бъде бесен Катерина -Father going to be furious Katerina  
**

**здравей на татко как мина денят ти - hello Daddy how was your day  
**

**Това беше добре моята малка принцеса- It was fine my little princess  
**

**Аз трябва да отида и да си довърша рокля за бала Отец- I must go and finish my dress for the ball Father**

**Малката сестра как си?-Little Sister how are you?  
**

**Исабела какво отне толкова много време ми липсваше- Izabela what took so long i missed you  
**

**дете какво не е наред- Child whats wrong  
**

**Липсва ми баща- I miss Father  
**

**Той е на границата" -He is just outside  
**

**Не мама, че е изработена от баща му не е кой е той, когато разбра за Катерина мама и ми липсва-No mama that is a shell of father he isn't who he was when he found about Katerina mama and i miss him  
**

**той ще се върне в нормално състояние когато Катерина е отишъл и си намерил ухажор той ви обича и той се опитва да запази името това семейство-he will be back normal when Katerina is gone and you have found a suitor he loves you and he is trying to keep this family's name  
**

**Какво Катерина ще напусне?- What Katerina will be leaving.  
**

**О, толкова съжалявам0 oh, im so sorry  
**

**Вашият английски?- Your English  
**

**бебе- baby  
**

**Изабела като красива като роза- Isabela as Geourgeus as a rose  
**

**Благодаря ви, но е майка ми тук?- Thank you but is my mother here  
**

**Катерина е готова да имат-Katerina is ready to have the child  
**

**Малко по-скъпи, малко повече. Push ... малко повече. Малко повече. Малко повече.- A **

**little more dearest, a little more. Push... a little more. A little more. A little more.**

**Тя е момиче.-It's a girl.  
**

**Едно момиче. Моля, майка, нека да я види." Едно момиче. Моля, майка, нека да я види." -A girl. Please mother, let me see her.  
**

**Жена, не! Какво правиш?-Woman, don't! What are you doing?  
**

**Нека поне да я прегърне веднъж ... само веднъж.-Let me at least hold her once… just once.  
**

**Забрави! Можете да опозори това семейство-Forget it! You have disgraced this family.  
**

**Татко, моля те! Не, баща, не!-Father, please! No, father, no!  
**

**Не Катерина, че е по-добре за нея!-No Katerina, it's better for her!  
**

**Не майка, моля ...-No mother, please...  
**

**Пусни я ... да я пусне Катерина.-Let her go… let her go Katerina.  
**

**Моля, мамо ...-Please, mama…  
**

**Papa какво правиш-Papa what are you doing  
**

**Тя напуска-She is leaving  
**

**Не, не може да си позволи семейство-No you can't she family  
**

**Тя ни е посрамен и ако застанем на страната на нея можете да оставите да-She has Disgraced us all and if you side with her you can leave to  
**

**Fine аз ще-Fine i will  
**

**Hello-****Zdravei  
**

**Always and Forever- Винаги и завинаг**и

**Who do you think the Mysterious person was? Please Review and Fav**


	2. Finding Out

The next day i woke up in my bed and i got out of my night gown i walked in to the main room and saw Katerina with a letter  
"Sister what is that?"  
"A letter from the Mikealson" she said and looked at me smiling and gave me a rose "This is for you" she said and i blushed "They want us to go live with them and Lord Klaus wishes to court me" she said and i was shocked  
"Why do they want us to live with them?" i asked  
"I don't know they are just requesting we live with them and that Lord Kol would want to get to know you better" she said and i blushed a dark red and she giggled "I think he wants to court you " she exclaimed and i couldn't help the smile come to my face and i smelled the rose  
"i don't mind but promise me on my birthday we will stick to tradition of you and i making a cake?" i asked and she nodded  
"I could never replace that just because we move" she said and i hugged her "There should be a couch at 12:00 and looking at the sun we have about two hours to pack" she said and we ran to our rooms and packed everything we owned and placed it in the main room and we sat on the couch and i read whilst Katerina Gushed over Lord Klaus  
"Katerina Sister please be careful with lord Niklaus. You dot want the same thing to happen her of which happened in bulgarie" I said and she nodded  
"What do you think i should of named her?" she asked and i looked at her  
"Filipa,(Love horses) because if she was anything like you she would of adored horses" i said and she smiled  
"I wish father didn't take her away i could of bought her with us and raised her here were nobody knew us" she said and i nodded  
"I know" i said and laid on her knee as she sung a lullaby she always sung to me when i couldn't sleep "  
Седнала Калинка  
Под дърво в градинка.  
Румена девойка  
Чудна песнопойка  
Люлка залюляла  
Песничка запяла.

Нани, нани, брате,  
Сънчо пак те кани  
Сънчо ще ти прати  
Дарове богати –

Джуджета брадата  
С кончета крилати,  
В пъстра колесница,  
Със златна юздица"

(Translation: In a garden, in a shade,  
Kalina is rocking a cradle.  
A beautiful maiden  
a singer from heaven.

The cradle is swinging  
Kalina is singing.  
Na-ney, na-ney, brother  
Sleep, my little brother.

Slumber is calling you,  
Can't you hear?  
Slumber will give you  
Presents, my dear.

Three dwarves are driving  
A beautiful cart,  
Horses with white wings  
Are coming, my heart!)

When she stopped singing "Katerina?" i said and she looked at me  
"Yes is?"  
"In Bulgaria why did you stop singing to me?" i asked and she looked out of the window  
"Father... told me to stop babying you as he doesn't want you to turn out like me and to grown to be a strong confident woman, he said you will never need me when you have a suitor" she said and she was crying and i hugged her "I'll always need you Katerina will you sing to me tonight?" i asked and she nodded i smiled when there was a knock at the and i answered it  
"Hello I'm here to take you to the lord Mikealson house" he said and we nodded we showed him our bags and we went in to the carriage and we were silent until we got there and we saw the Mikealson waiting for us.

I exited after Katerina and smiled at them  
"Miss Katerina, Miss Izabela thank you for taking up our offer on staying her" Elijah said  
"We are happy you invited us Lord Elijah" Katerina said  
"Please let us show you your rooms" Klaus said and we followed them and they should us to two large bedrooms with a king sized bed in each and a closet we thanked them and i saw it was getting dark and a maid came up and told us Dinner was ready so i walked down the spiral staircase with Katerina in to the Dinning room were the Mikealson were and we at down our Dinner was bought out. We eat in silence and i often saw Katerina looking at Nik when we were done i excused my self so i could bath and then get in my night gown they let me go. So i walked to my room ad a maid was there to help when we were done Katerina came in smiling at me and i laid in bed she laid next to me  
"I've missed this" i said and yawned she laughed  
"SO have i" she said kissing the top of my head and she began to sing "Хубава си, моя горо,  
миришеш на младост,  
но вселяваш в сърцата ни  
само скръб и жалост.  
Който веднъж те погледне,  
той вечно жалее,  
че не може под твоите  
сенки да изтлее.  
А комуто стане нужда  
веч да те остави,  
той не може, дорде е жив,  
да те заборави.  
Твоите буки и дъбове,  
твоите шуми гъсти,  
и цветята и водите,  
агнетата тлъсти, и божурът, и тревите  
и твойта прохлада,  
всичко, казвам, понякогаж  
като куршум пада  
на сърцето, което е  
всякогаж готово  
да поплаче, кога види  
в природата ново,  
кога види как пролетта  
старостта изпраща,  
и под студа и под снега  
живот се захваща." I fell asleep with my sister which i haven't done in a long time  
(TranslationU r beautiful my wood  
u smell of youth  
but u inspire in our hearts  
only sorrow and sadness

Who looks at u only once  
he aslways sorrows  
that he can't under urs  
shadows to wither away

And who becomes necessary to  
leave u forever  
he can't until he's alive  
to forget u

ur beech-trees and oak-trees  
ur thick foliage leaves  
the flowers and the waters  
the fat lambs, and the globe flower, and the grasses  
and ur coolness  
everything I'm saying, sometimes  
falls like a bullet  
to the heart, which is  
every time ready  
to cry, when it sees  
in the nature something new  
when it sees how the spring  
sends off the old age  
and under the cold and under the snow  
a life arises)

**Next Day**

I woke up with Katerina next to me hugging me i got out of bed and got changed and walked around looking at the house when i bumped in to Kol  
"Izabela lovely to see you again" he said kissing my hand and i giggled and curtsied  
"You two Kol "i said  
"was it you sister i heard singing last night?" he asked and i nodded  
"It helps me settle in to new places father didn't let her sing to me when she became with child" i said as we walked to the gardens when Kol stopped  
"Are you okay Kol?" i asked and he nodded  
"Izabela i would like to court you if that is okay" he said and i blushed and nodded  
"I would like that very much" i said and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me it way sweet at first but it turned more passionate which i didn't mind but we had to breath and pulled away and smiled at him  
"I'm happy you have let me court you" he said as we walked back to the house  
"So am i. I must go see Katerina" i said and he nodded and he kissed me  
"Bye Isa" he said and i kissed his cheek and went up the stairs and knocked on Katerina Door  
"Yes?" she said  
"It's me" i said  
"Come in" she said and i walked in with a smile on my face when she saw me she smiled  
"Why are you so happy?" she asked  
"Kol asked me if he could court me" i said and my smile grew and she got up and hugged me  
"I knew he would" she said and i couldn't stop smiling  
"I truly love him Katerina" i said and she hugged me  
"I can tell" and i blushed AGAIN and Katerina Giggled  
"How is yours and Klaus relationship?" i asked and she looked down  
"It hasn't been all that good" she said with a tear in her eyes and i hugged her

"Come let's go to Market" i said and she nodded and we walked down the stairs and saw a servant "Please may you get us our cloaks?" i asked and he nodded and walked of to collect our cloaks when Elijah came in  
"Are you ladies okay?" he asked and i nodded

"Yes thank you Elijah. Me and Katerina were just going to market" i said and he nodded  
"Okay please be safe, "he said glancing at Katerina "and Congratulations on you and Kol "he said to me and i smiled at him then he walked away and the servant came back with our cloaks and we put them on and walked out to the carriages with 6 white horses i stroked the horses and then got in the carriage with Katerina.

**MARKET**

We were at market looking at all the jewels and Dresses. I saw plenty of Dresses i liked and got a few and bought Katerina some then we went to a Cafe to have a drink please the waiter came over  
"Would you like anything ma'am" he asked and i nodded  
"I would like a Tea please and a Sandwich Katerina?" i asked  
"Pleas may i have the same Thank you" she said and the waiter nodded and scurried of to get our order  
"Katerina are you okay?" i asked and she nodded  
"I'm fine sister" she said  
"Katerina please say your not with Child." I said and she shook her head  
"No Isa i promise I'm not with child i couldn't do that again to you" she said and i nodded and smiled at her  
"Here you go Miss" the waiter said placing down our order  
"Thank you" Katerina said and he walked of i got my tea and drank a bit

"I like this Katerina" i said  
"Me to i like spending time with you sister" she replied and i smiled i took a bit of my sandwich. When we were done we made our way back to the Carriage and went home.

**MIKEALSON MANOR**

When we got back me and Katerina walked to my room to put all my things away and we wondered around the gardens looking at the flowers, Then i saw the rose bush Kol picked me the flower from and we walked over to it and i smelt the Roses  
"This Garden is wonderful" Kat said as we walked over to the Garden Swing and sat on and i tucked my legs under me as Katerina pushed the swing gently with her feet and then was in same position as me  
"Isn't it" i said and she smiled  
"I wonder who tends to the Garden" Katerina said and i nodded  
"I think i saw a Gardner not that long ago" i said and i then moved over to Katerina an cuddled in to her side  
"what is bothering you Изабела (Izabela)?" she asked and i looked at her  
"I miss Rositsa" i said to her and she nodded  
"So do i" she said hugging me and i tears streamed down my face "she will have a perfect life so don't worry" Katerina said and i nodded and we just sat there in silence me cuddling into her side and Katerina just rocked the Swing we watched the sunset. When it was getting colder we walked inside and to the Main room we walked in and i saw my Journal and got a pen and sat down with my legs underneath me and wrote in my Journal whilst Katerina was Reading

**Dear Diary **

**Today I was crying about Rositsa as i miss her so, i can tell Katerina believes it's her fault but it isn't its Ivan fault for leaving her. I can see the slow changes in Katerina she doesn't seem herself lately she has been rather Depressed which i don't like and Lord Klaus is meant to be courting her and i always see her alone sad. I don't know what is wrong with Lord Klaus but he doesn't seem as in love with her as Elijah did or me and Kol. I can tell Elijah Loves Katerina with how he looks at her its how Kol looks at me or how she used to look at Ivan when she believed they were True love. I must go now i shall write again. **

**Izabela.**

I closed my Journal as I heard the door open and i looked up and saw Kol, Elijah and Klaus enter Katerina looked up and then placed down her book she looked so engrossed into the book.  
"Hello ladies" Klaus said  
"Afternoon" i said and Katerina smiled at them  
"Good Afternoon" she said and they sat down Kol next to me smiling at me and i smiled back  
"How have you been?" Kol asked me  
"fine been with Katerina for a while" i said and he nodded  
"Come walk with me" Kol said getting up and i took his arm and we walked out to the gardens and we sat on a bench he sat next to me  
"Izabela what I'm about to tell you is important you have to promise you won't tell anybody not even you sister." He said and i was confused but nodded  
"I promise" i said and he smiled at me  
"this may sound weird but... I'm not Human" he said and i was confused  
"How are you not human?" i asked and he held my hands  
"I'm a vampire" he said  
"How are you a vampire?" i asked  
"My mother 500 years ago turned us as my Brother Henrik was murdered by Wolfs and she wanted to protect me and my brothers and Sister" he said and i was shocked  
"That barbaric" i said and he sighed and then his face had veins under his eyes and fangs i don't know why but i put my hand on his cheek and his face went back to normal  
"i know you won't hurt me Kol" i said and he smiled at me  
"I love you Izabela" he said  
"I love you too Kol" i said and he Kissed me and i kissed back  
we went back inside and went to the Dining room as it was know time for Supper so i sat down next to Katerina and we had our soup Klaus got up and left i was confused but didn't say anything when we were done it was late so we went to bed Kol walked with me to my room and we walked in i walked to my closet and got out a nightgown no maids were here so i turned to Kol  
"Kol could you undo my corset?" i asked and he nodded  
"Sure Isa" he said and Vamp speed behind me which shocked me and he undid the ribbon and kissed my neck "There you go" he said  
"Thank you" and i took of the corset and the Cage and put on my night gown. I lay down on my bed and Kol was a bout to leave "Lay with me?" i asked him and he smiled at me  
"of course" and he lay down next to me. I looked up at him and smiled he kissed me and i kissed back and it started to get passionate but we didn't stop instead Kol took of my nightgown and i took of his clothes and we had sex.

**Next Day**

I woke up in Kol arms and i saw he was still asleep so i got up and the maids came into help me get ready when they left Kol woke up and smiled at me  
"Morning love" he said and i smiled  
"Morning" i replied he got in to what he wore yesterday and we walked to his room so he could get changed i sat on his bed as he got ready and we walked around when we got in the garden and he started to tickle me which i laughed and managed to run i held my dress and Ran inside and Saw Katerina sitting there bored  
"Are you okay Katerina" i asked and she looked at me  
"Klaus was meant to spend the day with me" she said  
"Join me and Kol" i said  
"I couldn't" she said and Kol came in  
"It'll be Fine Miss Katerina" he said and i smiled at him and i got Katerina book and pulled her up and we ran out in to the garden laughing "  
"You have to chase us!" i said and he stopped and Katerina we were laughing  
" You're meant to catch us" i said  
"But if I catch you, the game will be over." Kol said and i smiled  
"Thank you for entertaining me."Katerina said and i hugged her  
"You looked lonely inside" Kol said and she sat down and i sat down with her my dress went in a circle around me  
"Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night." Katerina said  
"Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own." Elijah said walking up to us  
"He is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose." Katerina said and Kol looked at her  
"And yet..." he asked her  
"I know not why he courts me. He seems to not care about me at all." She said  
"Many a union has been built on much less." I told her  
"Is it wrong to want more?" she asked Elijah sat down next to her and Kol stood behind me  
"Do you have more with Trevor?" i asked  
"Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree?" she asked looking at Elijah  
"I do not believe in love, Katerina." He said and Katerina shook her head  
"That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" Katerina asked and Klaus joined us  
"What do I interrupt?" he asked  
"He's returned." Kol said and i looked at Klaus and he was covered in blood i looked at Kol  
"What have happened?" Katerina asked  
"The wrong villager picked a fight at the tavern." Klaus said and she got up to leave with him and Klaus looked at Elijah with a smile and Katerina looked at Elijah as well and they left  
"Excuses me" Elijah said and i nodded  
"Of course brother" Kol said and he left  
"What actually happened Kol?" i asked him  
"I believe he went and feed." He said and i nodded "but lets not worry now where were we" he said and i laughed and ran again laughing.


	3. ADOPTION

I haven't been able to think of anything for this story and i am still doing My Hybrid and will be doing a Sequel to that and Cassidy Narcissa Malfoy so would anybody like to adopt it please ever PM me or Review


	4. AN-which fanfiction should i finish

I want you all to Vote and Tell me which story i should start/Finish her are the options:

**Harry Potter:**

**Cassidy Narcissa Malfoy Sequel (New just starting first chapter)**

**Cassidy Narcissa Malfoy Prequel (New just starting first chapter)**

**The Other Weasley**

**Aleksandra Darma Gergana Zhaklin (New just starting first chapter)**

**The Vampire Diaries:**

The Original Wife Prequel

My Hybrid Baby

The Other Salvatore (New just starting first chapter)

The Other Forbes (New just starting first chapter

**Gossip Girl:**

Viktoria Anne Marie Waldorf

Elizabeth Swan (New just starting first chapter)

**Merlin:**

Elizabeth Adney (New just starting first chapter)

The Lost Princess (New just starting first chapter)

The Poll is on my Profile: u/5850873/Kelskels030501#


	5. AN- Poll Results

It's decided that i will be finishing MY HYBRID BABY.

Has anyone been watching the Originals and Vampire Diaries. Nina Dobrev is leaving :(


	6. AN

Hi Everyone i know ive been MIA but i'll update soon ive just had writes block so please help me but in the meantime i have set up an instragram and Email for my books please check them out

Email:

kelskels030501fanfiction

Instragram:

kelskels030501


	7. New Story

When i have finished YNMLYME which book should i do next there is a poll on my profile


End file.
